Sweet Dreams
by RowStark
Summary: Tras varios meses de relación con Ian, su becario, Darcy tiene que volver a estar sola durante unos meses. Pero... ¿Realmente estaría sola?
1. I - La despedida

**Summary:** Post-Thor 2. Tras varios meses de relación con Ian, su becario, Darcy tiene que volver a estar sola durante unos meses. En la misma noche de la despedida, comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas que acabarán relacionándola con el ser que menos se esperaría. Loki Laufeyson.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama.

**Pairings: **Loki/Darcy, Ian/Darcy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel, Jack Kirby y Alan Taylor. Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Agradecimientos:** Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Cris por aguantarme, animarme a que lo escribiera y sobre todo por llenarme de feels. A Marta porque sé que los shippea como nadie. A Neims porque me ha ayudado bastante. A toda la gente de twitter que me matan de amor y a ti, lector, por hacer tiempo para leer mi historia.

**N/A:**

Well. Hello! Tras pensarlo mucho, he decidido escribir mi primer fanfic. ¿Y que mejor que empezar con mi pareja favorita? Loki/Darcy son puro amor.

No tengo ni idea de como me va a salir Loki, es un personaje que le tengo cierto "miedo" a estropearlo o algo así. Sin embargo, para mi Darcy es así, con sus puntos y momentos. Aunque ambos personajes irán evolucionando poco a poco y espero que cambien de buena manera capitulo tras capitulo.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo I: La despedida.**

_"Y los sueños, sueños son." _- Calderón de la Barca.

A Darcy nunca se le habían dado bien las despedidas, sobre todo despedirse de alguien que quería y sabía que iba a echar de menos. Había llegado el día en que sentiría aquella situación que tan poco le gustaba y no sabía si realmente estaba preparada.  
Y allí estaba, en Heathrow. Con uno de sus gorros de lana que siempre adornaban su cabeza, ésta vez era de color azul, como el vestido que llevaba aquel día. A su lado estaba Ian, su becario, y algo más desde hace unos meses, con una maleta en su mano derecha, el pasaporte en su mano izquierda y una mirada melancólica en su rostro.

La noticia llegó cuando llamaron a Ian ofreciéndole aquellas prácticas en un hospital de Alemania. Tenía que marcharse durante tres meses y si todo iba bien, conseguiría el trabajo. Eso a Darcy realmente le dolía, pero no se lo mostraba por miedo a quedar como una egoísta. Su becario había sido el primer hombre que había conseguido querer de verdad. Ambos llegaron al acuerdo de hablar todos los días por teléfono, Whatsapp o Skype, aunque ella seguía teniendo miedo.

Pararon en la puerta de embarque y ella miró el panel de la salida de vuelos, suspirando. Ya había llegado el momento que tanto odiaba. Por el simple hecho de que se le daba mal decir "adiós". Giró su rostro hacia la puerta de embarque y finalmente miró a su becario.

-Bueno, ya tienes que irte ¿No? - Dijo con cierta normalidad, aunque se mordió el labio al pronunciar aquella pregunta.

-Sí... Pero... -

En ese momento fue interrumpido por Darcy.

-Vamos, Ian, lo hemos hablado. Estaremos bien. Sabes que paso la mayor parte conectada al móvil. - Rodó los ojos de manera cómica, para después, volver a mirarle.

-No es eso... Yo, bueno, tengo algo para ti.-

Se agachó para sacar del bolso pequeño de su maleta un libro. Darcy se quedó extrañada al ver la portada.

-Mitología...¿Nórdica? ¿En serio, Ian? Ya tengo bastante con tener a un Dios como amigo...-

Pero ésta vez fue Ian quien interrumpió a la chica.

-Gracias a ese Dios y a todo lo que pasó, nos conocimos. Es simbólico, Darcy. Además, no acaba ahí, abre el libro.-

Sin decir nada, la chica abrió el libro y de repente, su rostro se le iluminó. Una piedra azul rodeada por un círculo de plata y con enganche a un colgante estaba en mitad de la página. Podía jurar que era la piedra más brillante que había visto nunca. Era la gema más bonita que había visto nunca y era suya.

-Yo... No sé que decir. Sabes que nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas y menos con un chico, pero... -

En ese momento se acercó a Ian, colocándose de puntillas para poder besar sus labios de manera suave, agradecida. Notó como el tiempo se paraba solo con sentir su roce y eso le encantaba. Pero más le encantaba que él le devolviera el beso de la misma manera. Tras varios segundos, se separaron, pero ella, no satisfecha, le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir? ¿No puedes quedarte? ¿Seguro? - Dijo Darcy en cierto tono de broma, pero en su voz se notaba la tristeza.

-Estaré aquí en poco tiempo ¡Ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta! Ya lo verás. - Se separó de ella y volvió a coger su maleta, sonriendo. Dio un beso en su cabeza para luego murmurar. - Nos vemos dentro de unos meses, chica del gorrito. -

Sin decir nada más, Ian, el becario, comenzó a andar hacia aquella puerta. "_Esas podrían ser perfectamente las puertas de Mordor si esto fuera una película_" pensó mientras alzaba una mano para despedirse.

Y al ver que su becario se había ido, se sentía la persona más sola en el mundo en ese momento. Pero no era la única que se sentía de aquella forma.

[...]

La tarde la pasó con los recados que tenía que hacer, llegando finalmente a casa. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar las cosas que había comprado en su habitación y directamente ponerse el pijama. Había aprovechado para cenar fuera, en su hamburguesería favorita. Solía ir con Ian los viernes para cenar allí, pero eso ya solo era un recuerdo que quizás volvería a retomar en un futuro.

Destapó la cama y se metió dentro mientras abrazaba su almohada. Aprovechó para coger el mando de la televisión y encenderla, haciendo zapping durante un rato, pero su cabeza estaba totalmente distraída y hacía caso omiso a lo que tanto le gustaba. Desvió la mirada a los pies de la cama y observó aquel libro que le había regalado Ian. Se acercó a cogerlo y lo abrió, sacando de ahí su colgante.

Lo acarició durante unos segundos y apartó su pelo para poder colocárselo, de manera torpe, hasta que por fin encontró el encaje para que quedara colgado. Sonrió de manera ladina al notarlo en el cuello, se hizo alguna que otra foto para colgarla en Facebook y finalmente, decidió echar un vistazo al libro.

En un primer momento le pareció algo aburrido. Mitos y más mitos de Thor, Odín, Balder... Pero al llegar a las partes de Loki se interesó más. Leyó sobre como Loki intentó hacer reír a Skadi. O como eran los hijos del Dios de las mentiras con aquella giganta, Angrboda.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que tuvo al basilisco de Harry Potter como hijo? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo_?" Pensó mientras leía, totalmente interesada.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo se pasó leyendo sobre aquel Dios, observando las ilustraciones que venían en aquel libro y comparando sus mitos con lo que veía en la televisión.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, te seguiré leyendo por la mañana, Dios Friki. - Dijo refiriéndose al libro. Lo dejó encima de su mesilla de noche y apagó la luz.

Al poco rato quedó dormida y soñó con una gran serpiente y su padre.

* * *

- Para ser un Dios... Eres un poco friki y raro ¿No? - Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en aquel trono dorado, colocando las piernas en el asiento, cruzándolas.

¿Quién era aquella mujer? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacía en el trono que tanto deseaba y por fin era suyo?

-Eh, pelo repeinado, te estoy hablando. ¿Estás bien? Parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato.

"_¿Lengua...? ¿Gato...? Midgardiana._" Pensó y su rostro cambió completamente por uno más frío, si cabía.

-No deberías sentarte en un sitio donde no te pertenece. De hecho, creo que debería castigarte por ello- Dijo con serenidad, acercándose lentamente al trono, de esa manera tan sigilosa que solo sabía hacer Loki.

-Quien sabe. Esto es un sueño ¿No? A lo mejor en el sueño soy la reina y tú el prisionero. -

[...]

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltado. Pudo notar como el sudor se pegaba en su frente, al igual que sus sábanas verdes en su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y sobre todo ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le trataba como un prisionero?

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se despertaba sobresaltado por un sueño en medio de la noche.

Pero no la última.

"_Solo ha sido un sueño._" Pensó, llevándose una mano a su rostro. Volvió a recostarse para cerrar los ojos.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba realmente equivocado con ese pensamiento y no sería la última vez que vería a Darcy Lewis en sus sueños.


	2. II - Pesadillas

**Capítulo II: Pesadillas.**

"_Tendremos el destino que no hayamos merecido._" - Albert Einstein.

Había amanecido aquella mañana de un humor más seco que de costumbre, aunque realmente, las personas de su entorno no notarían diferencia si hablaran con él. Loki era así siempre, frío, sarcástico y distante. No había mucha diferencia entre un buen día y un mal día para el Dios de las Mentiras. El motivo era simple: El sueño se había repetido constantemente toda la noche. El trono, aquella mujer sentada en lo que ahora le pertenecía a él y aquella palabra que tanto le retumbaba en la cabeza.

Esa palabra que, si se la oía decir a alguien en voz alta, no dudaría en acabar con su último suspiro.

Pero allí estaba, hundido en sus pensamientos y en lo que ahora era su trono. no de la misma forma como le gustaría verse, ya que hasta para eso tenía que mentir, cosa que era costumbre en su vida.

La reacción de Odín al enterarse de la "muerte" de Loki era de esperarse. La debilidad y esa noticia hicieron que el Padre de Todos cayera en el sueño, claro que, Loki fue más listo que el propio Rey de Asgard y fue él mismo quien le dijo aquella noticia, en cuerpo de uno de sus generales, haciendo de las suyas, como a él le gustaba. Aprovechó que estaban solos y utilizó la magía que le había enseñado su difunta madre: Una luz verde formó el contorno de Odin haciendo aparecer a un Loki, medio muerto, tirado en el suelo y, mientras tanto, el destello verde hizo aparecer a Odin donde antes estaba Loki. Lo demás fue bastante sencillo, llamó a los guardias pidiendo que se llevaran al Dios que yacía allí para dejarlo en su celda. Una táctica que, incluso le sorprendió que le saliera bien después de todas sus malas jugadas.  
Engañó a Asgard y los ocho reinos restantes. A Thor y a sus tres guerreros. Había engañado hasta al mismo Heimdall.

Incluso de haberse mirado a un espejo, podría haberse engañado a si mismo.

Se sentía triunfante por ello y tenía ganas de regocijarse. Por ello, pensó en bajar a las celdas para hacer una visita del prisionero que ahora tenía su aspecto, reírse de él y sobre todo, que Odín viera quien había salido victorioso de aquella batalla. Quien era el que iba a llegar lejos mientras su otro hijo estaba disfrutando de la vida en Midgard con una mortal. Y sobre todo, quien era ahora el rey de Asgard.  
Se levantó del trono de manera lenta, con media sonrisa que, cualquiera que viera su imagen como Odín, se hubieran quedado totalmente sorprendidos. Sin esperar más, bajó a las celdas para hacer una visita.

[...]

-Vaya, vaya. El Padre de Todos por fin en el sitio donde le pertenece. - Comentó Loki mientras se paseaba por la celda con cierta parsimonia.

La celda estaba totalmente prefecta, incluso podía asegurar que estaba mejor que cuando él estaba. Uno de sus cuervos estaba fuera, mirando fijamente al Dios que estaba apoyado en aquella pared blanca. "_Huginn_", quien le contaba todas las nuevas de los nueve reinos, sabía quien era el verdadero Odin aunque tuviera otra apariencia. Eso a Loki le causó gracia, pero solo se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta por la persona que había sido criada, negó levemente.

-¿Ahora no tienes nada más que decir? ¿Se te fueron tus palabras en el juicio? ¿O es que la derrota te consume? - Dijo de manera sarcástica. Ese sarcasmo que tanto le destacaba a la hora de hablar.

Odín, sin embargo, solo se dedicaba a mirar, con gesto de tristeza en un cuerpo encerrado que no era el suyo propio, sino del Dios que tenía delante. Se sentía más débil que nunca, ya que, en tan poco tiempo había perdido lo más importante para él.

Finalmente, decidió hablar.

-Tu locura te ha cegado, Loki.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Dios de las Mentiras no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, para después, quedarse totalmente serio, mirando al cuervo que estaba fuera.

-¿Si? ¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que me ha cegado? Pues mi locura ha hecho que llegue a donde estoy ahora, sin tu ayuda ni la de nadie. ¿Crees que me importa que me llames loco? Ya tengo lo que quiero. - Volvió a mirar a Odín, sonriendo.

-Tu madre no le hubiera gustado ver todo esto...-

Loki rápidamente se acercó para levantarle y ponerle contra la pared, cortando sus palabras.

-¡NO HABLES DE ELLA! - Gritó de manera dolorida-

Y ese grito parecía haberse escuchado en todo el reino.

Loki no había superado aún lo de Frigga. Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba eran sus últimas palabras hacia ella, dejándole claro que no la consideraba su madre y, al fin y al cabo, mintiéndole, de nuevo.

Era la única persona que realmente apreciaba en Asgard y con su muerte también se había llevado la mayor parte de su juventud.

-Tú también la echas de menos... Como todos- Dijo Odin, sacando a Loki de sus pensamientos.

Loki, sin decir nada, lo dejó caer en el suelo. Tenía un gesto serio, como si le estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa excepto la muerte de su madre. Un gesto frío como de costumbre en él.

Aunque por dentro se moría por gritar y destrozar aquella habitación.

Se giró para salir de allí, para él, la visita había concluido de manera poco satisfactoria. Pero entonces, Odin volvió a hablar.

-Llegará el momento donde no sabrás que hacer. El momento cuando el trono te hundirá. No estás hecho para ser rey, ni nunca lo estarás. - Incluso Loki, estando de espaldas a él, notó como sonreía.

-Eso tú no lo verás.-

Y sin más, salió de allí, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a aquel cuervo, por última vez.

* * *

-¡La gente no sabe conducir! -

Era la segunda vez en media hora que Darcy decía aquello mientras conducía por las nocturnas calles de Londres. Algunas personas se apartaban de su camino, asustadas. Otras simplemente pitaban con su coche para llamar su atención.

Entonces fue cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar y una melodía conocida de uno de sus grupos favoritos, Daft Punk, comenzaba a sonar. Ella lo buscó mientras miraba la carretera y finalmente lo cogió y le dio al manos libres.

-Aquí Darcy Lewis. Espero que sea importante, estoy conduciendo.-

Escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Lewis? Aquí el agente Coulson. - Dijo de manera seria, pero no tanto como para imponer respeto.

-Oh...Eh... Si, si. ¿Qué pasa? -

-¿Ha conseguido terminar aquellos informes de los que le hablé?-

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..._" Pensó mientras buscaba cualquier excusa para no quedar mal y probablemente, para que no la echaran de su nuevo empleo.

-Ehm... Sí, claro. Pero no he podido mandarlos porque... He tenido problemas con el internet, pero esta noche los mandaré. No se preocupe.-

-Eso espero, señorita Lewis, es urgente.-

-Claro. los tendrá...-

Pero Coulson ya había colgado.

[...]

_-Bien, Darcy. Tienes un maldito trabajo y te van a echar antes de llevar un mes. Cada día te superas más.-_

Nada más llegar a casa, fue a su cuarto para dejar las cosas encima de la cama e ir directa a su ordenador. Tenía que entregarle a S.H.I.E.L.D unos informes acerca de lo que había ocurrido en Londres unos meses atrás para que, seguramente, el gobierno quedara tranquilo y mintieran a los medios de comunicación. Solo eran un par de mentiras y realmente no se sentía mal por ello, era una mentira piadosa por la que recibiría una gran cantidad de dinero. No importaba si se quedaba toda la noche allí, el hecho de vivir sola hacía que nadie se preocupara por ella. Ni Jane, que ahora estaba con Thor de viaje, ni Erik, ni Ian.

Mentiría durante toda la noche si fuera necesario para no perder el trabajo.

Tras haberle dado al botón de enviar, Darcy se levantó y fue al sofá, tumbándose sobre este. Estaba cansada y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable por culpa de aquel trabajo que debería haber entregado hace días. Pero ella era así de olvidadiza y si no lo fuera, no sería Darcy Lewis. Cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió, lo primero que encontró fue una de sus series favoritas: Doctor Who. Sin dudarlo, dejó el mando a su lado y comenzó a ver la serie.

-Hola, Doctor, sería guay tener un amigo alienígena como tú y tener aventuras contigo...-

Aun con el gorro puesto, no tardó mucho en dormirse.

* * *

Ahora era el verdadero Loki quien estaba metido en aquella claustrofóbica cárcel y no Odín. Tal y como la había dejado al última vez, totalmente destrozada por aquel enfado producido por la muerte de Frigga.

Y no estaba solo, Darcy le miraba desde fuera, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Yo era la reina y tú el prisionero. Ahora estás donde te toca.-

Loki se levantó y se acercó a ella, fijándose en lo que tenía a su lado en el suelo, donde horas antes había estado el cuervo, ahora estaba su casco. Darcy, al darse cuenta, lo cogió y le miró, divertida por aquella situación.

-Es bonito ¿Eh? Había pensado en quedármelo y usarlo en un futuro.-

-¿Qué...?- Dijo Loki, aturdido.

-Oh vamos, mírate. Estás tan perdido que pareces un cachorrito.- Dijo Darcy, riéndose, para segundos después, colocarse el casco.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Loki, de manera seca y tajante.

-¿No lo ves? Soy tu peor pesadilla. Es gracioso que tu peor pesadilla sea una humana ¿Verdad? -

Loki frunció el ceño y se acercó al cristal, mirándola de manera fija, como si quisiera matarla con la mirada.

-Pienso acabar contigo, asquerosa midgardiana. -

-¿Ah si? Venga, ven a por mi. - Tras decir eso, alzó una mano para enseñarle la palma, en modo de saludo.

Pero había algo escrito en la palma.

Una dirección.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado y jadeante. El sudor volvía a hacer aparición en su cuerpo, pero ésta vez no se quedó enredado en aquellas sábanas verdes. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar a vestirse. Iba a dejar Asgard por esa noche. Nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie, excepto él.  
Quería saber si ella realmente existía. Y si era así, hacer que desapareciera, no sin antes haber obtenido respuestas del por qué estaba jugando con su mente.

Todo iba a solucionarse aquella noche.

O eso creía él.

* * *

**N/A:** Well, Hello! Ante todo muchísimas gracias por leer el comienzo del fanfic, en serio. No me esperaba en absoluto que tuviera éxito y mucho menos que nadie lo leyera.

Lo de Odin no es que sea un canon oficial, es mi headcanon. Cuando salí de la película es lo primero que imaginé para ese final, así que, no me juzguéis.

Lo mismo pasa con Darcy, la película me da a entender que Darcy trabaja para SHIELD pero a distancia.

Well. En el próximo capítulo se encontrarán oficialmente. Y sí, tengo tooooodo pensado y toooodo tiene un motivo. Tenéis que tenerme miedo. Solo aviso.

También quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a la maravillosa Scivy, por hacer un fanart de este Loki, despertándose de sus pesadillas. Aquí os dejo la URL donde podéis ver el fanart: . /8a3052e543047d5a10d979630d2b37d7/tumblr_mwbdiudUY I1si1ggbo1_

Y sobre todo, dedicarle este capitulo a toda la gente que me lee y me da ánimos para continuar.

¡Gracias!


	3. III - El encuentro

**Capítulo III: El encuentro.**

_"Me apoderaré del destino agarrándolo por el cuello. No me dominará." -_Ludwig van Beethoven

Dicen que cuando ejerces poder sobre unas cuantas personas puedes llegar a sentirte como un auténtico jefe, gobernador e incluso Rey. Dicen también que cuando una persona ejerce el poder, podemos ver su parte más egoísta e inhumana. Eso era lo que sentía Loki cada vez que pisaba Midgard, aunque él realmente nunca sintió una parte humana, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía como un ser bastante poderoso que no dudaría en acabar con la vida de cualquier humano que le llevara la contraria o simplemente le desobedeciera.  
Y para eso estaba allí aquella noche, para acabar con una patética vida.

Es cierto que, hace un año, Loki había hecho bastante daño en aquel mundo. Se había comportado como un loco, que no negaba a serlo, bajo las órdenes de alguien que tenía el mismo pensamiento que él. A veces incluso llegó a pensar que hubiera sido de él si hubiera ganado aquella batalla en Nueva York. Si hubiera colgado la cabeza de aquellos estúpidos humanos llamados "Los Vengadores". Si toda la raza humana se hubiera arrodillado ante él, temerosos, proclamando lo que era ahora en su mundo, el verdadero Rey. Quizás no hubiera conseguido ser Rey de Asgard, probablemente cuando ya tuviera todo ganado, aquel ser que le había ofrecido la venganza, le hubiera arrebatado la vida. Esas cuestiones siempre estaban en su cabeza cuando no tenía nada más que pensar. Unas cuestiones que, nunca encontraría una respuesta.

Había cambiado la armadura por una ropa midgardiana, no eran muy diferente a las prendas que usó aquella vez en Stuttgard, en aquella supuesta fiesta que él la convirtió en una verdadera pesadilla. Una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca, acompañados de unos pantalones negros y por supuesto, su pañuelo verde con circulos dorados. Con su pelo repeinado hacia atrás y su elegancia pasaba por un humano delante de ellos, mintiendo como siempre hacía. Incluso alguna que otra mujer se le quedaba mirando con cierto deseo al ver el atractivo del Dios, sin saber realmente que lo era.

-_Carne fácil_- Pensó Loki mientras paseaba por un gran parque, refiriéndose a las mencionadas.

La dirección que aquella mortal le había dado en sueños estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, según uno de los carteles debajo del gran cartel que ponía "Hyde Park" en mayúsculas. Solo tenía que cruzar una calle y buscar el número. Lo siguiente sería escuchar los lloriqueos de esa chica. Aunque realmente no sabía si existía.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta donde se leía el número siete. Subió las tres escaleras que había delante de la puerta y sonrió levemente. Por fin estaba allí, ahora solo le quedaba tener sutileza, algo que, realmente se le daba bien. Con un gesto de su mano y un poco de magia, consiguió abrir la puerta de manera lenta, ésta parecía cobrar vida propia moviéndose silenciosamente. Echó un vistazo a la entrada, donde pudo ver un gorro rosa y un chaquetón gris. Cogió el gorro y lo hizo desaparecer, como si de una travesura se tratara, algo que le hizo sonreír de forma ladina. Siguió caminando hasta que el ruido del agua cayendo y el olor a vainilla inundaban aquella casa. Estaba en la ducha y no pensaba ni siquiera en entrar allí. Quería darle una "sorpresa", aunque las sorpresas de Loki no eran buenas en absoluto.  
Simplemente decidió ir a la habitación de la joven, perdiendo el sonido del agua por la lejanía, para distraerse mientras ella acababa la que sería, su última ducha.

[...]

El agua caliente era lo que más le relajaba y lo necesitaba en aquel momento por una simple razón: Aquella tarde había estado escribiendo y llamando a Ian y éste no daba señales de vida. Estaba preocupada, bastante preocupada. Solamente pensaba que quizás había conocido a otra chica y había decidido alejarse. O peor aún, que hubiera tenido un accidente y ella no supiera nada.

-Maldita sea, Darcy. ¿Quieres parar de una vez? - Murmuró mientras se pasaba una toalla para secarse y se quitaba su gorro de baño.

Una vez con el cuerpo seco, se quitó la toalla y cogió el pijama de superhéroes que había dejado en lavadero. Mientras se lo colocaba, observó aquel colgante que Ian le había regalado y sonrió de medio lado. El brillo que desprendía aquella gema era de lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Ian sin duda le hizo un buen regalo.

Se acercó a coger el colgante, pero entonces, el ruido de su gato maullando desde la habitación hizo que se sobresaltara. Dejó el colgante donde en una estantería y salió de manera sigilosa. No era normal que su gato Helter maullara de esa manera, de hecho, solo lo hacía cuando un desconocido entraba en casa. A decir verdad, la última persona que le maulló así fue a Ian.  
Pudo ver una sombra de alguien bastante alto desde su habitación. Lo primero que haría en esos casos sería coger su taser y disparar ¿El problema? Su taser estaba en la mesita de noche. Decidió pues, ir a la cocina a coger una sartén para poder defenderse de quien quiera que fuese.

"_Tengo una sartén y no dudaré en usarla_"- Es lo primero que se le pasó por la mente a la chica.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, después de armarse de valor, vio a un hombre de espaldas mirando la estantería de las películas. Era alto, moreno y vestía de traje. No parecía realmente un ladrón, pero claro, las apariencias engañan y Darcy, al fin y al cabo, tenía a un extraño en su habitación, así que optó por acercarse lentamente, darle un golpe en la espalda y coger su taser.

Pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando él se giró. Su cara le sonaba.

-El olor a vainilla que desprende tu cuerpo te delata. - Siseó mientras le recorría con la mirada.

Loki se fijó como ella corría al lado opuesto donde estaba él a coger algo de la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama y finalmente, le apuntaba con aquel objeto.

-¡No te muevas o te disparo!- Dijo Darcy algo nerviosa y casi se podía notar que temblaba.

-Uh... Una mujer dura de roer, eso me gusta. - Comentó Loki mientras rodeaba la cama para acercarse a ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿Te gusta? Pues entonces con esto te voy a encantar. - Sin más, disparó su taser contra aquel hombre

.  
Y ese fue el momento en el que Loki, el Dios de las mentiras y Rey de Asgard, había sido tumbado por una mortal y su dichoso objeto.

[...]

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que intentó fue mover sus manos. Primer fallo, manos atadas por una absurda cuerda midgardiana. El Dios sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando a la chica, impacientándose por saber por qué no estaba en la habitación vigilando a su "_prisionero_".

Como en aquel sueño.

-Que bien jugado...- Susurró Loki mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en convertir aquellas cuerdas en serpientes y dejarlas caer en el suelo y finalmente, hacerlas desaparecer.

Se miró sus manos y decidió cambiar su ropa por la suya original. Un destello dorado dibujó su figura y donde estaba aquella chaqueta, ahora era su armadura de tonos verdes oscuros. Salió de la habitación y vio a la joven andando en círculos mientras intentaba a hablar por un aparato midgardiano. Entonces le vió y se le cayó al suelo. Él simplemente sonrió y se avalanzó sobre ella.  
A Darcy no le dio tempo a reaccionar.

Aquel hombre que hace unos minutos estaba atado, ahora la agarraba del cuello sin dificultad alguna, contra la pared. A ella solo le entró el pánico pero en ningún momento llegó a gritar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Llévate todo mi dinero! Mi colección de DVDs, lo que sea. -Dijo Darcy, desesperada.

-No... No quiero nada de eso. Quiero saber quien eres. -Susurró Loki en su oído.

-S-Soy Darcy Lewis. -

El nombre le era vagamente familiar al Dios de las mentiras.

-¿Y por qué apareces en mis sueños?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Darcy asustada.-

-Soy Loki, Rey de Asgard. Y tú llevas interrumpiendo mis sueños desde hace varios días ¿Por qué? - Su tono era impaciente.

-¿Loki...? ¿El hermano de Thor? Pero tú... Estabas...-

-¿Muerto? - Soltó una risa irónica- ¿Acaso crees que estoy muerto? ¿No sientes mis manos frías, mortal? ¿Acaso no sientes esto?-  
En ese mismo momento hizo aparecer una daga en su mano libre, paseándola por su estómago de manera amenazante.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Algún truco que desconozca? ¿Eh? - Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No...No lo sé. Yo también he soñado contigo. Desde que me regalaron un libro de ti. - La voz de Darcy comenzaba a temblar.

-¿De mi?- Preguntó el Dios asombrado.

-Bueno, de la mitología nórdica. Cosas sobre ti, de que tuviste un hijo como el basilisco de Harry Potter...-

Loki la interrumpió, incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry Potter? Mortal, no intentes engañarme o acabaré contigo - Al decir esto, apretó un poco más su daga contra la barriga de ella.

-Te...Te lo puedo enseñar... -

Loki se quedó unos segundos mirándola y finalmente bajó su mano de su garganta, dejándola caer en el suelo y finalmente agarrándola y tirando de sus pelos para ponerla de pie, por si se intentaba escapar.

-Ahora me vas a enseñar ese libro y veremos si tiene algún hechizo de conexión o algo. No te ilusiones, acabaré contigo de todos modos.-Al decir ésto, Darcy comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el salón.

Tenía tres posibilidades mientras caminaba hacia allí, ya que solo había tres puertas: Meterlo en el cuarto de baño y ahogarlo en la bañera, cosa que, lo veía imposible. Llevarle a la cocina, coger un cuchillo y hacerle trocitos, algo que, se le hubiera dado bien a Hannibal Lecter, no a ella. Y por último, hacer lo que él dijo.

Pero en ese momento Loki paró en seco para observar una de las habitaciones a oscuras que había en el pasillo, una de sus tres opciones.  
Realmente no estaba tan oscura la habitación. Había una luz muy débil pero que Loki la había captado perfectamente. Ya había visto antes esa luz.

Y ahora lo entendía todo.

* * *

Lo que Loki no sabía es que había cometido un error al irse. En ese mismo momento, en Asgard, todo parecía realmente tranquilo. Pero realmente, alguien había engañado a Heimdall y no era el Dios de las mentiras.

Alguien que ya se encontraba en la Sala de los Trofeos y no precisamente con buenas intenciones...

* * *

**N/A: **¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento haber tardado un poquito, pero es que he tenido una semana muy atareada y no he podido escribir. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que están siguiendo la historia, que no son pocos. Y aquellos que me dejan reviews, please. Me alegráis el día y hace que quiera seguir escribiendo.

Pueeeeeeees ya ha llegado el momento de que Loki y Darcy se encuentren. La frase de Darcy antes de que le dispare es un headcanon muy fuerte que tengo... ¡No me juzguéis! Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya nos leeremos, preciosidades :D.


End file.
